


Burden

by Woelfchen2001



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woelfchen2001/pseuds/Woelfchen2001
Summary: Run. Just run. Faster, faster, faster! Never look back. Ever. If you dare to peak over your shoulder into your past… It is gonna catch you.
Kudos: 3





	Burden

**_ Burden _ **

Do this. Do that. Never ever think of making a mistake. Why? You never tell me. It’s not important, you say, just do as we say and you’ll be fine. Sure. What’s your definition of fine? Dangling from a hook, forced to smell the irony stench of your own blood? Suffocating from it? Being left hanging just so you lot can escape the horror of the night that lurks deep within the woods? If that’s your definition, then yes. You’re right. We’ve been here the longest; just don’t make a ruckus, newbie. That’s all you say whenever I try to get answers about anything. You really wonder why they talk about the killer’s side of this? Why they want to know so badly how it would be on the other side of this dark forest? To be the one that watches you die a pathetic death left behind by your so-called friends?

You don’t, do you? That’s your goal. Making them go insane so they die willingly and make it easier for you to get through the trial. But did you even think about what happens to them when they finally succumb to the endless madness? Do you ever think about why Evan and Philip never returned to the crackling and warm campfire? You don’t. You don’t care because that wasn’t you. It was someone else. As long as your ass isn’t hurt, it’s not your problem. The whole world could burn down in the destroying blaze of hellfire. As long as you’re safe, that’s a small sacrifice.

I’m glad you are long gone now. Nothing around here reminds me of you and your suddenly sorry ass anymore, as The Entity came upon you: Devouring you; eating your soul until nothing of you was left, except your rotting flesh and fermenting blood. I’m glad it did. I burned your decaying corpse and enjoyed the smell it caused. A smell that would’ve fit you, if you were still alive.

Now it’s just me. A disturbed teenage boy The Entity decided to call Dwight Fairfield. I don’t remember anything about my past before this realm. But I do remember you and Evan and Philip. Every single time I try to get some sleep, The Entity makes me relive every single thing again. We were four. Four against one. In whatever game it called us for. We never got to see the real one. Or so it says. Do I trust it? Yes. Does that make me feel any better? No.

**_"You will be four again and then… then you will finally see why you are a part of this world~!”_ **

\--------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------

“Wraith coming from seven o’clock”, Jake informed me across the generator in a hushed voice before ducking around the tree like a shadow. Great. So it was my turn to run and find Meg so she could loop him around pallets and… do all the things that Meg did to our tormenters. Again. With a short cut sigh I turned on the spot and dashed away in the direction I hoped Meg was. Behind me I could hear the death-bringing chiming the bell caused every time The Wraith made himself visible to lunge at us. With one swift move, I ran around a broken down car to avoid being hit. To no avail, he still slashed my back open with this skull-like thing he used as a weapon. I could feel the hot, red liquid seeping through my shirt, staining it. It poured down my back, just to be soaked up by the waistband of my torn down jeans. The scream I let out startled some crows nearby and I flinched as one of them started off from a barrel right next to me, making me think death itself came by to get me. With a painful grunt I made my way over to a generator, always aware of how close this monster was getting. The moment I could literally feel his breath against my bare neck I heard the relieving clicking of a flashlight. As unnoticed as somehow possible I crouched down and hid behind some old tires to watch Meg take off with The Wraith hot on her heels. But I didn’t worry. Meg was fast and clever. Up until now she never got caught by anyone. At least not two times in a row.

“Be quiet”, I heard someone whisper and not long after that same someone tended to my wounds like a professional nurse. It burned like hell and the bandages were itchy like nothing I experienced before, but it was something and it stopped the noises of pain.

“Thanks, Claude. I’m sorry for the trouble”, I murmured, knowing very well she did not like that. Instead of replying she motioned for me to start working on the generator, while somewhere in the distance the noise of a generator starting up could be heard. Just three more to go and Meg was still running around The Wraith without being hit once.

Or… was she really? Even Meg would have gotten hit at least once by now. With the rising anxiety came panic and I almost opened the wrong cable panel. Almost. Thank whatever god was out there that I didn’t make the gen explode. A relieved sigh exited my lungs just to be instantly replaced with an agonizing cry. In all my worries for Meg and in concentration of not blowing up this stupid machine, I didn’t notice The Wraith had snuck up behind me until he pulled me away by my left shoulder with a bone crushing grip and placed me on his shoulder without any sign of mercy. That was the first time since ever that he managed to get even one of us.

My shoulder felt like he had planted an all-consuming fire inside of me, making my wiggling much weaker than it normally was.

I truly didn’t want to be hung up on one of these old rusty hooks that looked like they could poison you with just a touch. The mere thought of one of these things, piercing my shoulder from behind, leaving nothing than the burning hell and the suffocating smell of hot fresh blood, was enough to make me vomit down the back of my tormenter. The position I was in didn’t help with fighting back the tingling urge at the back of my throat either. Apparently, The Wraith wasn’t very pleased with my body’s reaction and I was put on the hook with more force than the other times before. I wonder if they could hear me scream even outside of this realm.

The same time my screaming died down, another two generators sprung to life, leaving only one to do. Sudden panic flushed my mind. The last time I’ve had been hooked was before Philip and Evan mysteriously disappeared and I’ve been left hanging. Would history repeat itself? Short and choppy breaths clouded my brain with too much oxygen. I tried to cry for help but all that came out of my mouth were the remains of what I choked up before. I didn’t even know the others. As soon as we were four we were thrown into trial after trial, miraculously working perfectly as a team. We didn’t have time to talk. Honestly? The last time I even tried to get some sleep was an eternity ago. Trial after Trial against The Trapper, The Wraith and The Hillbilly, as if The Entity wanted to punish us for living through its game for so long.

With teary eyes I noticed the legs that were forming around me. My mind was racing. They are going to let me die. They are nothing better than you. They just want to save their own asses. Like everyone in this goddamn place. First Evan and Philip left me alone with you, and then you left me all alone. And now Jake, Meg and Claudette were going to leave me alone as well. Maybe I should just give up. Succumb to the madness, like they did.

**_“Death is not an escape~”_ **

It’s not? Where are they then? Where are the people I used to call my friends?!

**_“Look around you, little puppet. Look closely at the faces you chose to hate~”_ **

The faces I chose to hate? What? I don’t understand!

As I felt something touch my hips a shriek fled my open mouth without my consent. Without much of a hope I opened my eyes. Jake? Was he… Was he trying to get me off this hook? But why? He was supposed to abandon me. Like everyone before him. I blinked. My eyes were dry even though I was crying and they stung as if I got poked right at them with those tiny needles they used to vaccinate you.

“I got you, Dwighty Boy”, I thought I heard him say just as I felt the rusty metal slip out of my shoulder. I didn’t have the strength left to stand up properly on my own. Maybe now he would see just how useless I was. Maybe he would finally throw me away like everyone did. But he didn’t. He grabbed my arm and put it around his shoulders. He helped me? My vision got blurry quickly but I could make out Claudette opening the exit gate in front of us. They were still here? They didn’t leave? No one did?

The big gate finally opened slowly with a big screechy sound that could wake the dead.

“Hurry up!”

I identified that call to be Megs and it finally hit me. No one left. They made sure to get me before they made for an escape. With me.

I could feel how they dragged me along to get to safety, behind this weird wall The Entity created and that the monsters couldn’t pass. One last look behind me. I wanted to know the reason why it had told me to look closely. The faces I hated… I chose to hate… It couldn’t… be…

“Philip?!”

\--------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------

**_“Death is not an escape. Once you have been chosen to live within my realm you will stay for eternity. You die willingly and you become one of those you hate so much and your friends will never recognize you again. When you are sacrificed, you are to be revived at the campfire. Over and over again, until you become mad and don’t know anything than this: The past will hunt you down eventually~”_ **

Are you strong enough to withstand the claws of The Entity or are you to succumb to it, like Dwights dear friends Philip and Evan?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little piece of work!  
> It's my first story in English so I hope there are not too many typos or grammatical errors^^"  
> Also, this is cross-posted on my account on WattPad. 
> 
> Have a great time, y'all!
> 
> Woelfchen


End file.
